


Have a Sappy Christmas

by mm8



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2012, Christmas, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Community: hc_bingo, Community: space_wrapped, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Mistletoe, Parenthood, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not how Christmas was supposed to be going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Sappy Christmas

Leonard was still pissed. This was not how Christmas was supposed to be going. He sighs in irritation. He and Jim were cramped in his small bed (why couldn’t it have been Jim’s large king sized bed, damnit?) quarantined in his quarters for exposure and it was _all_ Jim's fault.

Jim turned over in his sleep, mouth open wide, a line of drool trailing down to his chin. Leonard can't help but smile, just a little. For a second he thinks—

A snore erupts from Jim that should shatter glass. He rolls over onto his side, his hand slapping Leonard’s face.

His anger quickly returns and Leonard growls as he tosses Jim off the side of the bed.

Immediately, Jim is startled awake. The captain makes garbled noises and scrubs his hands over his face. "Bones!" he cries. "What was—" He groans, massaging his head. "Ow, that really hurt. _Urgh_." Jim disentangles his fingers from his hair with trouble, a trail of ooze follows. "How long is this going to last?"

Leonard sits up, fists clenched. “How long is this going to last?” He repeats mockingly. “It’s a forty-eight hour virus, and we’ve been stuck in here for oh, twenty-four hours. Which means there’s about twenty-four more hours to go, damnit.” He clutches the thick blanket and pulls it aside wrapping himself in a cocoon, ignoring the sap excreting from his fingertips. “ _Merry_ Christmas, Jim.”

Leonard’s almost drifted off to sleep when he feels a dip in the mattress.

“C’mon, Bones,” Jim moans. “Don’t be mad at me. _Please_. I said I was sorry.”

Leonard is very tempted to turn over and face his partner, but he still hasn’t quite forgiven him yet. “I was supposed to have a special video chat with Joanna last night, Jim,” he spits out. “I was going to read her _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ and other Christmas stories, like we do every year before she goes to bed,” he exhales. “This was the first year I didn’t do it.”

Neither of them speaks for several minutes. Leonard is still facing the wall when Jim begins to caress his back.

“I was just trying to be… _cute_ ,” Jim says. “How was I supposed to know that Hotervide _isn’t_ Mistletoe?” He rubs some of the golden sap off of his skin. “And how was I supposed to know that it’s highly poisonous and everyone who comes in contact with it has to remain in quarantine?”

Finally Leonard rolls over. “It’s something you should have learned in elementary school. Even my kid knows the difference—“

“Alright, alright,” Jim waves his hands. “I’m stupid okay?”

“You’re not stupid,” Leonard soothes. “Hell, you’ve been Captain of the Enterprise for so long and haven’t gotten any of us killed.” He rakes his fingers through his hair, now sticky with sap. “I’m just pissed that I didn’t get to talk to Joanna. I don’t talk to her much and our Christmas Eve chat is tradition.”

“If it helps,” Jim flashes a smile, “I think you’re a great dad. Far better than my step—“

Leonard shoves the captain playfully. “Shut up. That hardly counts at all.” He still blushes slightly. “But um, thanks.”

Jim leans forward and gently kisses Bones. They are interrupted when the alert for the communication channel sounds.

“Who’s calling you?” Jim asks, interested.

“How should I know? I’m a doctor not a psychic.” He gives Jim a quick kiss. “Whoever it is I’m going to tell them to go away. I don’t want anyone to see me like this.”

“Oh, look at Bones caring about his pretty looks.” Jim teases.

“Shut up!” Leonard answers the comm call and is shocked to see his young daughter on the screen. “J—Jo?”

“Hi Daddy!” Joanna squeals. “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas to you, honey.” There’s such a huge smile on his face.

“I’m using the video all by myself Daddy! Well, Mommy helped a little. Proud of me? Daddy, are you feeling okay? You’re leaking maple syrup.”


End file.
